The Heart That Time Forgot
by coconutjelly596
Summary: Hermione sings a song at a bar, the Leaky Cauldron, and tells a little story about her love... Very Angsty til the end


_**The Heart That Time Forgot**_

Disclaimer:I own nothing. I am making no money off this, so any and all legal attempts would be fruitless. 'The Heart That Time Forgot' is owned and sung by Sammy Kershaw.

*******************

Hermione stepped up on the stage of the Leaky Cauldron, tonight's gig. She sat perched on a stool in front of the mic in her short shorts and green baby tee, cradling her guitar in her lap. The audience applauded her return to the stage. She looked around at her assembly of people who had come to hear her sing. There were, of course, the usual drunk and horny morons, sitting in their regular booth in the corner. There were a few tourists stopping for a drink before continuing their shopping, and there were more than a few that were not tourists, and had never come into the bar before. The Minister of Magic was here to see her best worker from the Research Facility of Muggles, sing. A few of her friends had come. Seamus Finnigan, Ron, Dean Thomas, Neville, Ginny, and the whole Weasley family to name a few. Even Prof. McGonagall had come to watch one of her brightest ex-student perform. There was one man in particular who looked strange, even for a wizard. He was sitting by the door in a mangy old cloak, with his face covered. _Oh well,_ she thought _you get a lot of weirdos at the Leaky Cauldron. May as well get on with it._

'Before I do my last piece for the evening,' she began. 'I would like to say a few words.'

There were some boos from the crowd.

'Calm down,' she said patiently. 'I think you'll like what I have to say.'

'You're finally for sale!?' yelled one of the more drunk patrons.

Several others laughed. Her friends did not. Ron looked ready to hurt the man, and even stood up.

'Ron, sit down,' she said firmly. Rons ears turned red and he returned to his seat. 'Now, I'm sure you all know that today is a very special day. A holiday, actually.'

Several peeps cheered nodded, or even sniffed sadly.

'I would like to dedicat this last song to, *sniff* one of the most imp*sniff*important man in my life. He *sniff* he left me five years ago, and I haven't seen him since.'

'The jerk!' yelled another customer in the shadows.

'Butthead!' called another.

'Who is he? We'll hunt him down for you, Miss Mione!' cried a very drunk old man who regularly came to hear her sing.

'As I was saying,' called Hermione loudly. 'I haven't seen him for five years. He was in the Crusades to bring Voldemort down from power in the Dark Days. While many of my friends did return from the Crusades,' she indicated the group of people sitting in front of the stage, 'he was not among them. I do not know if he survived or not, but if he did, he obviously doesn't feel anything for me anymore. I still love him, and I think I always will.' As she spoke, Hermione began playing the opening chords on her guitar.

_Just when I feel like a night on the town_

Old friends haven't seen you around

And you seem out of my life

And you walk in on the arm of the new girl you found

There's no way that I can slip out

Except out of my mind

They say time can heal every broken heart

Well time's had time enough to do it's part

By now I should be over you but I'm not

I'm the girl, with the heart that time forgot

I look away but clear 'cross the loud smokey room

I swear I can smell your familiar perfume

Just like rain on the wind

Your voice plays in my heart like an old favorite tune

No matter how long it's too soon

To see you again

The crowd could hear that tears were in her voice now, and she was trying hard not to ruin her performance.

_They say time can heal every broken heart_

Well time's had time enough to do it's part

By now I should be over you but I'm not

I'm the girl with the heart that time forgot

I'm the girl with the heart that time forgot

Hermione finished her song, and said quietly, though the microphone picked it up enough for the crowd to hear it over the applause, 'I love you, Harry Potter.'

The crowd fell quiet almost instantly. Everyone looked at her, sympathizing with her, and finally understanding why this man made her so emotional.

Hermione picked up her guitar, and stepped quietly off the stage without another word to the crowd.

The man in the cloak watched her as she stepped down, but she didn't notice. As she walked past him, he whispered, 'I'm sorry Hermione. I did it for you.'

She heard the words, and whipped around, looking for the source of the voice she knew so well. Seeing no one, she turned around and decided that it had only been wishful thinking on her part.

Just as she stepped out the door, a thunderous applause, accompanied by whistles and cheers broke out simutaniously among the entire crowd.

Feeling the cool London night air on her face, she said, one last time, 'I love you Harry Potter.'

The man in the mangy cloak didn't hear her say them, but he didn't need to. 'I love you, Hermione.'

************************

A/N I really love this song, and I was listening to it today, and this idea popped into my head. I really like it, and I hope you do too.


End file.
